new_californiafandomcom-20200213-history
Red White and Blood
You receive This quest from Col. Bragg via Enclave secure comm link on your Pipboy. This quest remains active during several other quests. Your first objective is to secure the supplies the enclave has left in the Black Bear Lodge cellar. Bragg also says you will have a fight in the morning and to mine the road to give you advanced warning. He also warns you to stay clear of the NCR. The second objective is a reminder that from time to time Bragg will call you on the comm link with further instructions. After securing the area and laying traps you go to bed. You are awakened by Kurtz and/or Col Bragg to find out that some raiders are getting ready to attack. If you surrender to them they knock you out with stun grenades and you are taken as a slave to the Athens-Tec Mine where you meet Elsdragon and the Hell's Gate quest starts. If you kill the road bandits you will meet an old survivalist on the road who wants to chat. Depending on what you say to him he will direct you to either Union City (NCR) or Athens-Tec Mine (Raider). Since you are instructed to avoid the NCR you want to give the survivalist the Born Soldier responses so he directs you to the mine. You can then rob & kill him or let him go. On the way to the mine you will meet Wilson Wilco and his Survivalists. Wilson wants you to come peacefully to meet Elsdragon at the mine. If you say yes, same as above. You are knocked out with stun grenades and taken as a slave to Athens-Tec Mine where you meet Elsdragon and the Hell's Gate quest starts. After jumping into the abyss, Col Bragg will call you on the secure comm link. He says they have been trying to infiltrate the mine for years. You are instructed to get along with the raiders, and start building your own power base. Perhaps the Shi will help. Bragg also tells you the Enclave have smuggled some stashes into the mine to help you kill the super mutant behemoth and you are to look for them. After the conversation is over, you continue with the Hell's Gate quest. Your new objectives are to secure the supplies the enclave dropped in level 27 and to infiltrate the raider tribes and gain the their trust. After completing Hell's Gate you start Join The War Machine as your first step in gaining the raider's trust. If Kira is a companion, Kira's Quest will start. You may sell Kira for your freedom (Failing the quest) or leave her crucified. If you defy Elsdragon and free her, then you complete Kira's Quest and start the quest Escape Athens-Tec Mine and Join The War Machine quest fails. Red White And Blood quest still stays active because you can switch to the NCR quest line and still gain the raider's trust through The Revanchist quest. During the Join The War Machine quest you will be told to kill Captain Jameson and Ranger Kerry Vargas. On the road near Nos' bunker is a shrine. Kneeling at the shrine is a Vulture tribe warrior named Atl Irepani. Approaching the shrine will begin the Waters At Her feet quest. After Killing the NCR leaders, Nos gives you your next assignment. You will be told to turn the power back on at the power station. The Gain the Raiders trust objective will be complete. On the way there Col. Bragg will call you on the Enclave Comm and tell you to befriend the Shi at the power station. Your new objectives will be to secure drop #2 and to make a pact with Kieva Nanjima at the power station. When you get close to the Drop Zone #2 quest marker you will be told Via Comm Link to watch the skies. The Enclave is dropping a supply crate from orbit. Go to the crate and get the supplies. Then go to the power station and help Kieva fight off a horde of savages. After turning the power back on you can strike a deal with Kieva and The Revanchist quest begins. The make a pact with Kieva objective will be completed. Continue with the Join The War Machine objectives until the quest is complete. Joining the raiders will start the Battle In The Deep quest. Once the Battle In The Deep quest is activated, Col Bragg will call you on your Enclave Comm and tell you to Talk to Kieva and coordinate your plans to Kill Elsdragon and take control of the raiders. Bragg also tells you the key to Fort Daggerpoint is held by Annai Oran who is an enemy of the Enclave and is to be killed if possible. Your new objectives are to secure drop #3 and get the key for Fort Daggerpoint from Annai Oran. Talk to Kieva inside the mine (The Ravanchist) and she will tell you to talk to the Raider leaders before going to Fort Daggerpoint. Travel to the Drop Zone #3 quest marker and you will receive another shipment of supplies from orbit, Then head to Union City. Approach the wall to the right of the gate and Walter will examine your papers and tell you the city is on lock down because some new raider killed Captain Jameson and a lot of NCR troops. You can ask him about the massacre and get another viewpoint on your exploits. Once you have exhausted the dialogue options he will let you into the city. Most of the city is off limits to you. Go talk to Senator Duville at the NCR Territorial HQ. He will direct you to Annai Oran. During the conversation you may strike a side deal with the senator for support of your takeover of the raider tribes via The Revanchist dialogue option. The Senator agrees if you will kill General Silverman for him after your coup at the mine. You will find Annai on the main street executing a convict. Talk to her. Go inside the bar and talk to her. Exhaust all dialogue options and get the key.You can try to kill her if you want, but she is essential at this time and will only be knocked out. After a minute or so she will get up and sit back down and will not even acknowledge that you tried to kill her. Both current objectives get completed. The only currently active objective is that Col. Bragg will call you from time to time on your Pipboy. Continue with The Battle In The Deep and The Revanchist quests. When you leave Fort Daggerpoint Bragg will call you again on your Pipboy and tell you to kill Elsdragon. Your new objective is to win the hearts and minds of the raiders and to secure drop zone #4. Return to the Mine and tell Kieva which raider chieftains have joined you (The Revanchist). Then confront Elsdragon and Kill him. Make a speech to the raiders and rally them to defend the Mine gates against a super mutant attack. The Counterstrike quest will start. Defeat all the super mutants at various locations. Kill Senator Duville or make a deal with him (If you kill both NCR leaders Wild Card quest will start). Kill General Silverman. Report back to Kieva. The Destroy Fort Daggerpoint quest will start an Col Bragg will call you on your pipboy. He orders you to secure more supplies at drop point #5, then join him at Fort Daggerpoint. he also sends you coordinates for a back door if you want to sneak into the fort (Back door entrance only available if you Kill both Senator Duville & General Silverman starting Wild Card quest line). NOTE: Enclave/Wild Card will still send you to Doc Mitchell's House on game ending. Regular WILD CARD will not. Fight your through the Fort to Chevy. talk with her and the quest ends. Category:Quests